The Notebook
by creepy susie
Summary: AU: A movie fic of 'The Notebook'. It's a "sweeping love story told by a man from a fading notebook to a woman in a nursing home"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, I do not own the plot, I do not own anything.

The Notebook

Beyond the lake where swans nest before it's migration to the south, sat an old Victorian style house, painted white with blue window panes and a large wrap around porch. From her large bay window that over looks the lake, a woman, whose frizzy brown hair have transformed into wavy silver locks, watched the man, rowing beyond her window. She stood there for many moments, with an illusion of déjà vu even after the mysterious rower had long disappeared.

"It's time for your medication, Ms. Granger" the nurse called.

"What medication? I am perfectly in order. I do not need a nurse. I don't even know you! Who are you and get out!" Ms. Granger said with a vengeance. How dare such a stranger enter her bedchambers without permission.

"All right, all right. Calm down, Ms. Granger. My name is Wilma, but you may call me Winky if you like, that's what they all call me. I'm your nurse and it's time for your medication." Winky said calmly, hoping not to provoke any mood swings with the touchy woman.

"I said that I do not need a nurse! I am not sick! Leave me alone!!" She started getting really angry. All her life she had always been babied. She was a grown woman, damn it.

Just then, a knocking sound came from just outside of her open door. It was the man she was watching just earlier. Though she is convinced that she doesn't know who he is, there was a certain familiarity to him that drew her to him.

He stood there with a bright smile plastered onto his face. His once jet black hair was now replaced with a grey mess. His eyes reflected a bright emerald hue under his wrinkles on his forehead that overshadowed a distinct lightning bolt shaped scar.

"Good morning, Winky! And good morning to you too, Ms. Granger.' He said with a flush of enthusiasm, 'and how are you two lovely ladies doing today?"

"As smooth as you may be, Mr. Potter, today just isn't a good day. She's moodier than usual. Maybe you could come back some other time." Winky pleaded, hopefully not to arouse the anger from Ms. Granger.

"I AM NOT MOODY!!" Ms. Granger yelled in an upright, prissy tone.

"Aw, come on, Wink' Mr. Potter said with charisma and a wink, 'I have a good feeling about today. I really do! Please??"

"Fine! Fine! No one listens to the nurse anymore!" defeated and exasperated, Winky turned to Ms. Granger and introduced the two seniors. "Ms. Granger, This is Mr. Potter. He's come here to read you a story."

"But I don't want to hear a story today" she pouted.

"Trust me, this is a story you are going to like" Mr. Potter said with a magnetizing grin.

After some persuasion, Mr. Potter led her out of her room to a white picket park bench by the lake. Mr. Potter opened a black leather bound notebook but was interrupted by Ms. Granger.

"Is it a good story?" she asks eagerly.

"The most beautiful one I have ever seen." He replies with a loving smile.

It was the beautiful summer of 1939 in the small town of Seabrook , England . The birds were singing, and the trees were swaying. Cornwall was a small, quiet little town by the Atlantic where it's only industry was in the mills. Many swans harbour in the nearby lakes before migrating south for the winter. There wasn't much to do in this small town, except to look forward to the annual fair, which is where the story takes place.

There stood Harry; he was seventeen, young, fresh and full of life. He stood tall at six feet with his boyishly messy raven black hair he inherited from his father and bright emerald eyes from his mother. Some would say that this young lad didn't have much. His mother died in child birth and his father was murdered by his greedy uncle for inheritance, where he lost all of it in the stock markets due to the great depression. No, he didn't have much at all, in fact, if it weren't for his godfather, Sirius Black, he might have ended up as an abandoned in the local orphanage. But whatever he lacked in money or wealth, he gained in enthusiasm for life.

Next to him stood his best friend, Ronald Weasley. At a towering six feet, four inches, he was easily recognizable to all the girls for his height and bright ginger hair. He lived in his home with his many brothers and sister along with his parents. Much like Harry, Ron's family didn't have much money either, but that was no reason to bring both boys down.

They were just two best friends just walking around until Harry felt as if all the air had been punched out of his lungs. The Sicilians called it the 'thunderbolt', but regardless of what it was called, Harry had it. A few meters away from him stood the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. She was an auburn haired goddess with eyes of deep cinnamon. She was walking and laughing with some girls (and a few boys) as if she didn't have a care in the world. Harry felt as though he didn't have a single coherent thought left in his head.

"Hey! Harry? Earth to Harry!" Ron teased.

"Hold on. I'll be right back" Harry said as he darted towards the mystery girl that stole his heart.

Harry ran up to the unknown girl and after just a few paces behind her, she turned around.

"Can I help you?" she asked questioningly but still curious about this peculiar stalker.

"Hello, Miss. I would just like to say that you are the most beautiful woman that I have ever in my fair luck to have met or ever will meet in my whole existence.' Harry said with a grin, 'My apologies fair maiden, I haven't yet given you my name. I'm Harry, Harry Potter." And he finished his introduction with a bow.

"Now, I am sure that you say that to all the girls that you come across, Harry Potter." She said as she walked away from him with her giggly friends.

"What's your name?"

"My mother always taught me not to tell strangers my name, Mr. Potter."

"GO OUT WITH ME!!" Harry shouted from the bottom of lungs.

"Excuse me?" she stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to face him.

"I asked you if you would go out with me. Well, not really because I said 'go out with me', which is more of a command than a question. But either way, I think that my objective of what I was trying to say was to get you to go on a date with me." Harry finished with a beaming expression.

"I don't think so" she said and grabbed the arm of the boy accompanying her, deliberately making Harry jealous and walked towards the Ferris Wheel line.

There stood Harry. Even after being turned down like that, he still sported the large grin across his face when he first saw her. Without his noticing, Ron walked up right behind him.

"I think you scared her away, mate!"

"What are you talking about? I'm just getting warmed up! She will be with me in no time."

"She won't go out with you, Harry. She's way out of our league." Ron finished with a chuckle.

"Maybe for you, Ron. Maybe for you" Harry turned to Ron and gave him a smirk and watched the girl climb aboard the seat on the Ferris Wheel and darted towards them.

It all happened so quickly. In a minute's time, she was boarding the ride with her mother introduced 'date' and in another she and her friend was sandwiching the very same Harry Potter. But it was too late for him to get off the seat for the Ferris Wheel had already started moving all the way around. There were faint shouts by the workers down below but Harry didn't notice anything.

"What are you doing up here?" the girl screamed.

"Harry Potter" and he extended his hand.

Unconsciously, she took his hand and mumbled "Hermione Granger". But honestly, she was too shocked to realize that she had just given him her name.

"Hermione, that's a beautiful name. Named from Shakespeare's Winter Tale, I presume."

Hermione didn't know whether to be shocked that he knew where her name came from or appalled for that he just interrupted the ride, jumped in the middle of their seat and was starting a conversation about the origin of her name as though it was perfectly normal.

"What are you doing here?!?" Hermione asked.

"I'm here to ask you on a date.' He said with a grin, 'I would really like to go out to a movie or out to dinner with you"

"NO!!"

"Aww, come on. You know you want to"

"I said NO!!"

"HEY BUDDY!!! ONLY 2 PEOPLE PER SEAT!! YOU HAVE TO GET OFF!!" a carnival worker yelled from below.

"ALRIGHT! I'M COMING DOWN!' he yelled back to the ground, then turned to Hermione and smirked. Without any warning at all, he jumped out of the seat onto an adjacent horizontal pole.

Gasps and shouts were heard from below. High above ground, people could saw him hanging from the highest point on the wheel, clinging with his two bare hands.

"OH MY GOD!!' Hermione screamed, her mind was in too much of a blur to do anything, 'Get down from there! You are going to get yourself killed!!"

"Say you'll go out with me!"

"What? NO! Are you crazy?! Get back here, NOW!!"

"I'll come down when you agree to go out with me!"

"We'll talk about this when we get back on the ground!" Hermione yelled, trying to sound as reasonable as possible.

"Answer me now!"

Maybe something just snapped inside her. Never in her life had she ever been put on the spot like this. It was worse than not knowing an answer in class when called on and that rarely happened.

"NO!! I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU!! YOU ARE CRAZY!! ABSOLUTELY INSANE!! BLOODY CRAZY IF YOU ASK ME!!!"

"Fine" that was all he said and then he let one of his hands go.

"OH MY GOD!! HOLD ON!!"

"Say you'll go out with me!"

"NO!"

"Aww, come on, Hermione! Give the guy a chance to live!" Lavendar, Hermione's cousin, shouted from the seat in front of them.

"We will talk about this when we are safely on the ground!!"

"Come on, go out with me. God, I'm slipping!!" Harry pleaded with a tired expression on his face.

"FINE!! I GIVE UP, I'll GO OUT WITH YOU!" Hermione said, exasperated and surrendered.

"No, I don't want your pity. You can go back to your date and I'll just… ugh… leave you all in this world." Harry said, trying his best to act unloved and tried to hide his laughter.

Unfortunately, Hermione did buy his act, "WHAT? WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?"

"Why do you want to go out with me?"

"BECAUSE YOU ARE ABOUT TO KILL YOURSELF!"

"I don't want you feel forced into this, I better just g…"

"Because I want to" Hermione said just loud enough for him to hear.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that" It took Harry all his strength not to fall and smile at the same time.

"Because I want to go out with you!" she shouted.

"Louder!"   
  
"BECAUSE I WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU!!!!" Hermione bellowed out of her lungs. She screamed it so loud that the entire fair looked in the direction of the Ferris wheel.

With a smile, Harry brought his other hand back up.

"Alright, alright! We'll go out" he said with a gleaming grin that stretched across his face.

Hermione was angry, no… livid. She had never been so humiliated in her life! And it had to happen in front of the entire town!

"I cannot believe you just did that! You... you... just… humiliated me in front of the whole town!"

And then an evil glint shone in her eyes. Harry knew something was going to happen and it wasn't going to happen in his favour. Hermione reached right over to his belt buckle and started undoing it.

"Hey! What are you…?"

But he never got to finish his sentence because he found his pants pulled down to his knees. As if the phony, carnival psychic didn't already predict his untimely death in the future, he was hanging on the top of a Ferris Wheel showing off his boxer shorts.

"That must have been horribly embarrassing for him" said Ms. Granger.

Mr. Potter looked over her and smiled, "You could say that again."

AN: ok, here's the end of the first chapter. I hope all of you will review! I saw the movie in the theatres and I just fell in love with the story, so I made an HP version of it! Hope I didn't slaughter the story. Please review!

Creepy Susie


	2. Chapter 2

The note book Chapter 2

AN: Ok, Here is the next chapter of the story that I said I wasn't going to update, but ended up writing because of a bout of boredom. You know the disclaimer.

"So did they ever go on that date?"

"You have to be patient, Miss Granger. The story has barely even started."

"I'm terribly sorry. Please go on."

"Well, where did I leave off? Ah yes…"

As the night winded down, Harry was so happy that she agreed to his date that he completely forgot to ask for a phone number. Not that he had a chance anyways. Right after the incident with the Ferris wheel, she left so abruptly that he never got to speak to her.

A few days past and everything that happened at the fair had already left the people's minds, except for Harry. Every night he would relive what happened at the carnival. Every evening he would go back to the Ferris wheel hoping she would return, but she never did. It seemed as though she made a new hobby of "avoid Harry". But as luck would have it, fate brought them together once again in unexpected places.

One day, after Harry's long work shift at the mills, he wandered out to take the scenic route home when he bumped into the same person that had been avoiding him.

At first, Hermione didn't recognize him and began to tell him off.

"Hey! Watch where you are go… Oh crap! It's you!"

Harry's mood immediately lifted and his smile showed it. "Hermione!"

"Go away, Harry!"

Hermione didn't really want him to go away. But her mother warned her about the local boys and how they were only there to court her for her status and… the other thing. She was somehow very intrigued by him. Maybe it was the scar, or the deep emerald eyes, Hermione couldn't be certain. But at the same time, she was slightly frightened. He was so uninhibited with his personality and openness, but he looked troubled and frightened of himself. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but whatever it was that made her feels so… free, it didn't fit her agenda.

"But what about our date?"

"What date?"

"The one you promised me!" Harry said with a smug grin.

"I never promised anything"

"But you said…"

"I know exactly what I said that night and I didn't _actually_ promise you anything at all. Y…you were delusional at the time and I had to say something to keep you from dropping! You…you are insane you know that?!"

"Well, if you had told me that I would never have the fine pleasure of taking you out for dinner, Miss Hermione, you should have let me fall to my death' Harry said while clutching his chest in mock pain, 'How can I live now that I have seen such a remarkable beauty who insists that she will never return my affection? I have seen one more fair than Helen of Troy, but alas I am no Paris to sweep her off with great charm"

Hermione smiled despite how much she didn't want him to know how much those words affected her. The things he said certainly made her blush and the way he smiled would make any girl swoon. But her own insecurities caught up with her. She was just a bookworm. A bushy haired, short, scrawny bookworm. Who was she to capture the heart of such a handsome young man? Her reality quickly caught up with her and the smile she sported was promptly wiped off.

"Who do you think I am to fall for such… lies? Do you use it often? I'm sure all the local girls just fall right into your lap after reciting that line. But I am no floozy, Harry. You cannot fool me. I can see right through you." Hermione ended with a malicious tone. She didn't intend to sound so harsh, but what's said was said.

When she finally looked up, she realized that she was walking all by herself on the lone sidewalk. Hermione looked behind her and found Harry staring intensely at her from behind.

"What are you staring at?" she asked with concern.

"I'm sorry, I have to be honest with you" Harry started, "I… um… I have never been really good with girls."

Hermione laughed. Honestly, she didn't believe for a moment that any girl could possibly resist the charm that he had pulled on her.

"Don't laugh! I'm being honest here' he said imploringly, 'I know that I may seem rather… forward, but I am usually not like this. There's something that just seemed to spark inside me when I first saw you."

"Harry…" Hermione said to hopefully stop the conversation.

"No, please let me continue. I really meant what I said when I told you that you're beautiful. When I'm around you, all these words that I want to say just suddenly tumble out of my mouth. I don't know what I really accomplish in doing this, but you are acknowledging me and since the first night I have met you, my heart has not stopped thumping out of my chest at the mere thought of you, Hermione.' Harry said with her hand in his, 'Do you feel the same way?"

Hermione didn't want to admit that she did in fact feel the exact same way as he described his own heart. She had done everything she could to distract herself of these feelings by throwing herself into her studies. She looked at her watch and realized how late it was.

"Harry, I have to go, my French lesson starts soon, and my teacher will have my head if I'm late" she said in haste and quickly hailed a cab.

"What about our date?" Harry asked just to throw the idea out again, hoping for a positive answer.

Hermione paused while boarding the taxi.

"I'll think about it!" she yelled.

"You promise?"

Hermione smiled, "I promise."

Harry's grin stretched wide across his face. "I'm making progress."

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Why not? It's not like I will get in the way of you and Luna making out in the movie. I mean, do you really want Hermione there being the third wheel while you and Luna make googly eyes to each other." Harry argued.

Ron managed to ask Luna out for a movie that night. Unfortunately for Ron, Hermione Is Luna's cousin and Luna promised to take her around and invited her along with them.

"I don't know, she might get scared of you and drag Luna away!"

"Ok, that is not going to happen and you know that."

"Alright, fine. Just make sure that she doesn't end up running away and dragging Luna with her."

Harry's face shined brightly with a wide grin, "Thank you! I owe you one."

"You owe me more than one." Ron countered.

"I know, I know!"

AN: Ok, I don't know when the next time I update for this will be, but hopefully soon. But I can assure you that the more reviews I get, the more motivated I will be to finish the next chapter. I cannot promise anything though, because school is getting really rough. If you want updates on my stories, or at least how far I'm progressing, you are free to visit my live journal.

Please Review! J


End file.
